With the development of the computer technology, users may install various application programs in operation systems of computers, for satisfying various using needs of the users. For the various application programs, it is important to obtaining using-frequencies of the various application programs, such as to optimize the operation systems of the computers according to the using-frequencies of the various application programs.
Currently, install/uninstall list the operation systems of the Windows comes with, can judge the using-frequencies of the application programs, and the judgment thereof is performed according to easy algorithms. Thus the result thereof is not accurate, and it is difficult to obtain the real using-frequencies of the application programs, thus it cannot further provide a system optimization scheme for the users.